


Тихая ночь вместо вечеринки

by Redlix



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: S2 E3, просто свободное размышление на тему того, чтобы было, если бы Крис и Джоана ушли с той вечеринки вместе, оставив парней.
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 9





	Тихая ночь вместо вечеринки

**Author's Note:**

> Это достаточно старая работа, которую я решила перенести вместе с остальными с фикбука, на действительно достойную для творчества платформу.

Прохладная ночь и тишина в переулках Мадрида. Слышно лишь то, как шуршат ветви деревьев, а точнее листья на них. Они покачиваются от тихого и слабого ветра, что не желает нарушать идиллию девушек. Даёт им насладиться вечером. Пока Джоана кажется спокойной, Крис сильно нервничает и пытается привести себя в порядок. Но поднимая взгляд на девушку, с которой она держится за руку, Сото лишь глупо улыбается, а её глаза счастливо сверкают. Джо смеётся, наслаждаясь выражением лица подруги. Её смех так сладок и дарит спокойствие. Обе девушки подмечают каждую деталь и запоминают каждый момент этой ночи. То, как оранжевый свет от фонаря осторожно падает на парочку, то, как быстро бьётся сердце, хоть на душе и спокойно. Мягкие, но прохладные руки друг друга. А ещё они запомнили то, как сбежали с вечеринки без всякого объяснения, оставили там глупых парней и игнорировали настойчивые звонки и сообщения от них, а после и вовсе решили то, что эта ночь только для них и отключили мобильники. Они много смеялись и болтали, но вскоре затихли, лишь изредка поглядывая на лица друг друга. Обе понимают то, что ещё один момент пересечения взглядов будет иметь такие предсказуемые последствия, например вроде прижатой подруги к неровной и холодной каменной стене, одного из многочисленных домов пустого полутемного переулка.

Они увлекутся, потеряются в чувствах и пылких, несколько жгучих и страстных, поцелуях. Они горят, дымит огонь эмоций. Вскоре девушки прекратят целоваться. Джоана трепетно уберёт руку подруги со своей талии, но только ради того, чтобы взяться за неё и переплести пальцы. Она достанет свой телефон, нарушив к чёрту обещание: не трогать его до конца ночи, и промолчит на недовольное бормотание Крис, мол: «Сама сказала, что ночь без телефонов, но тут же полезла в него!». А ещё блондинка до сих пор не отошла от тех событий, которые происходили около минуты назад. Они вскружили голову сильнее алкоголя и подарили такую лёгкость, что ни одна таблетка не подарит. Также Крис успела заметить то, что размазанная помада на губах Джо выглядит мило и привлекательно. Крис нравится это. И пока девушка летает в облаках, рассматривая лицо своей ночной спутницы, начинает играть музыка. Какая-то слишком простая. В этой песне нет драйва и бешенства. Под неё нет желания отплясывать в клубе, пока алкоголь даёт смелость и расслабление. Эта музыка чувственная. Под неё хочется дышать как можно тише, стараясь услышать каждую ноту, проникнуться ею. Джоана осторожно касается девушки и кладёт свои руки на её плечи, а ей вновь позволяет вернуть руки к себе на талию. Они тихонько двигаются, пока музыка из телефона, что играет в кармане куртки, продолжает звучать. Обе скоро растворятся в звуках пианино посреди тихого переулка. Обе растворятся в этом танце, в этих прикосновениях и во взгляде… Таком проникновенном. Они поддерживают зрительный контакт и Крис видит то, как Джоана уязвима. Она видит страх вперемешку с влюбленностью в её, некогда таком твёрдом и смелом, взгляде. Глаза действительно зеркало души. Они продолжали танцевать и молча смотреть одна на другую. Когда песня закончилась, то Джоана поблагодарила Крис за танец и они пошли дальше по улицам и переулкам Мадрида и своих душ. В поиске себя и приключений.


End file.
